Twin intuition
by thesumofmydecisions
Summary: Post 2x09. Kevin goes to visit Kate in LA and she knows that something's wrong with her twin brother.


**Author notes:** I have a lot of ideas about Kevin stories and different POV's, I'll try to publish more before the show comes back, so I hope you all enjoy them.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did, it would be all about Kevin being happy and the show would probably be boring without the drama.

* * *

It was ten in the morning when the doorbell rang. Kate was staring at her bathroom scale, without knowing what to expect if she finally had the courage to step in it. The last couple of days had been crazy, she couldn't believe that less than a week ago she still had a baby inside of her. She started to make her peace with the miscarriage after her mother crossed the country to take care of her and after she decided to open up to Toby, so they both could get over this together. But now her mother was flying back home, Toby had to work and she didn't have a gig, so it would be only herself in that house the whole day.

Kate was glad when the doorbell rang but even more when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hey, sis. Sorry I didn't return your calls. Can you forgive me?" Kevin's voice was sweet and apologetic, and Kate knew he was being sincere. She was so mad at him for not picking any of her calls, for not being there when she needed him to protect her the most, but deep down she knew it wasn't his fault and it wasn't his job to keep her safe, so she did forgive him before he had to ask.

"You never do that again." She answered, making him laugh as he entered the house and gave her that familiar hug she'd known since she was born, the fragrance of his colony - a little stronger than usual, but it was probably because of her hormones - filling the air around them.

It wasn't until he took off his jacket that she really looked at him and she immediately knew there was something off, even though she couldn't put her finger on it. Kate studied Kevin as he went to the kitchen and took a bottle of cold water from her fridge. As he started talking, she tried to pay attention not only in his words, but mostly in what he wasn't saying. "I forgot to tell you, I went to a high school reunion two days ago. They wanted to honor the alumni that succeeded in life or whatever. Pff. I was chosen as the on call celebrity, probably because there aren't any others. But it was great! Charlotte Riverdy says hi."

"Who?" Kate inquired. She didn't remember many of her ex colleagues from high school, specially one that could remember her, Kevin was the one that everybody knew, she was only the twin sister happy to be in the shadows of his popularity.

"Charlotte Riverdy. Or Riverly. Something like that. Red hair, round face, I don't remember her either, but she had a crush on me." He added, with the charming smile that always made Kate roll her eyes and thank God she was biologicaly imnune at him.

"Everybody had a crush on you." She could imagine their old classmates giggling like Tess's friends when Uncle Manny went to her birthday parties.

"Yeah, she told me that. Kids, right?" Kevin chuckled, not offering anything else, just emptying the glass and putting it aside.

His brief silence was Kate's cue. "Kevin, what's going on?" She kept staring at him and saw when his face changed. If she had blinked, she would have missed it, but the crooked smile on his face disappeared for a second when he heard her question, but quickly came back. "What? I'm here to support you. I wish I was here sooner, but now I'll do anything you need, sister. Just name it."

"Okay. I need you to tell me what's going on with you," she stressed the last word. "Something isn't right."

He didn't look surprised, but tried to brush her question off. "Kate, you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

She heard the words, but she couldn't process them, because it was like his eyes were saying the opposite. Kate was getting really worried. She moved, so she could be right in front of him, on the other side of the kitchen counter. "This beard. This is not-"

"It's for a mov-" Kevin tried to cut her, but she didn't allow him. "Don't tell me this is for a part, this is not your perfectly cut out movie beard." She observed that he shook his head as she continued. "Second, you've lost weight."

He threw his hands in the air. "I... You... How..."

"Kev, I've been staring at skinny people my whole life. Trust me, I know. Plus, I gave you that shirt in our thirty-fifth birthday, it wasn't that loose." Kate waited, but he didn't say anything, he just looked at her, as if he was daring her to keep talking. She did. "Third, you didn't return my calls." She wasn't mad anymore, but that thought had been bugging her. Maybe she was mad and just trying to excuse her brother for not being there when she needed him, but the moment that first call went to the answering machine she felt something must have happened to him.

Kevin took a step, so the only thing separating the two was the balcony. "So is that what this is about?" He chuckled. "Kate, I said I'm sorry. I didn't ignore you on purpose, for God's sake, you know I would never do that!"

"That's my point. You returned when you were in you wedding night and mom begged me to call you, because you wouldn't answer if she did. Sophie was mad at me for days," she noticed his face crumple a bit at the mention of his ex-wife-and-ex-girlfriend. She wasn't even planning to mention their recent breakup, but now she might if that's what it would take to make him talk. "When you don't, I know something's wrong. I knew it all along, I just had too much going on here. Just tell me, Kev. We've always known when the other isn't well, just spare us both the work of keeping arguing."

He shrugged. "Kate, I'm sorry, but you don't know everything about me. Maybe it doesn't work anymore, you know? Twins intuition? I know yours is wrong now. Maybe we're too old for that. I for instance didn't feel anything when you needed me." His voice was trembling and she felt like crying, but she was not going to give him that one. Could she be wrong? Yes, she could. She was still a bunch of hormones. But his reactions only confirmed what she was thinking. Even if he didn't believe her intuition, he would never say that unless he was trying to hurt he on purpose.

"Or maybe you didn't feel anything because you were going through something even worse."

Kevin opened his mouth, but couldn't articulate an answer. She watched as his left hand went to his chest, like it did everytime he was nervous about something. Only this time, he couldn't find what he was looking for and it suddenly hit Kate. He was missing the necklace their father gave him when he first injured his knee. That's probably what clued her in the first place, although she wasn't able to process it immediately. Kevin never took off that necklace. The way he gulped left her with the impression that he knew exactly what had happened to the piece and it certainly wasn't a pretty story. His eyes lost the sparkle and she felt like hugging him, but when she tried, she brushed her off. "You know what? Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry, okay? The last thing I wanted was to bother you."

"Kevin..." She tried, scared by the change on his tone, but he didn't care.

"I'm tired, and you're obviously still hormonal, so I'm just... I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Kevin, look at you! When can't you just tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell!" He yelled, moving his hands widely and quickly, already looking for his jacket, so he could leave. "I'm fine. I shouldn't have come."

Kate felt bad, his refusal to talk adding up to everything she was already hurting for. She gave up. "Okay. If we can't be honest with each other, maybe you shouldn't have come."

Tearing up, Kate didn't move as she watched her brother walking the few steps that separated him from leaving. He didn't look at her. He put on his jacket and unlocked the door, but then, he stopped. His hand was on the doorknob, but it wasn't moving. His head, on the other hand, was shaking one side to the other, until he lowered it down and rubbed his face. She was holding her breath, without knowing what to do and what to expect that he would do now. Slowly, he turned back. A tear fell down on his face and his body was shaking as he finally admitted.

"I'm not fine."

Kate closed her eyes and let the air out. She was pushing him to say something was wrong, but deep down she wished it wasn't. Now, whatever it was, she would have to take it. If he wasn't there to support her through her miscarriage, that could only mean that he was going through something even worse and she would be there to support him. Together, they were stronger.

"I know," Kate answered, her voice failing her as she started to cry and to walk closer to him. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

His voice was almost a whisper. "I know."


End file.
